1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of storage area networks, and more particularly to data-flow processing through a layered framework.
2. Related Art
Traditional approaches exist for data path architectures in storage networks. These approaches generally follow a stream oriented configuration for data transfer with flow control.
Stream oriented approaches typically focus on using a data path to communicate between processes. For example, a first process may write data to a data path for a second process. The second process must wait for the data to arrive from the first process. These processes must wait for the data to be pushed to them along the path. Thus, stream oriented architectures have a drawback based on their intrinsic nature.
Specifically, stream oriented architectures suffer from stability issues. If one process fails, then other processes may not receive any data. Additionally, other difficulties include: managing the paths between and among processes for each storage device, server (host) and network device; monitoring the processes so users of the various processes can be alerted to faulty processes; and managing inter-host dependencies when processes are altered because the functionality is altered.
Therefore, in view of the above, what is needed is a system, method and computer program product for a data propagation platform. Furthermore, what is needed is a system, method and computer program product for producing applications capable of being added and/or layered without changing, affecting, or disrupting the basic processing architecture. Still further, what is needed is a system, method and computer program product for a data propagation platform that provides flexibility in that processes can be instantiated as modules linked in data paths. Yet still further, what is needed is a system, method and computer program product for a data propagation platform that is capable of providing a stable architecture for data paths and processes.
The present invention is directed to a method, system, and computer program product for a data propagation platform that satisfies the above-stated needs. Device modules are constructed to form the basic elements of the data path. Device modules manipulate passing objects by processing only those objects that the device modules are designed to understand. In one embodiment, objects which are not understood are passed without modification. Objects include messages, which are encapsulated data and commands. Thus, device modules execute commands in the data path.
The present invention can be implemented in a storage area network (SAN) and operated from a SAN appliance that interfaces between the hosts and the storage subsystems of the SAN. Furthermore, the present invention can be implemented in more complex network topologies as described herein in embodiments.
Further aspects of the invention, and further features and benefits thereof, are described below. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated herein and form a part of the specification, illustrate the invention and, together with the description, further serve to explain the principles of the invention and to enable a person skilled in the pertinent art to make and use the invention.